Green and Doesn't Speak
by Crippled Ego
Summary: In which the bearer of the Triforce of Courage is replaced with a guy that faced the greatest horrors of hell without fear.


**Chapter 1: No Tunic, just Armor.**

* * *

He expected a child to come out of the clearing.

This is what the elderly Deku Tree thought to himself when he saw a… _thing_ in green armor appear just a few meters in front of him. He was taken by surprise; he was told that a hylian child would be the one to save him from the Dark lord's corruption.

Yet it seems that fate was a fickle thing. The tree had felt that things had _changed_. What was once an unending cycle of life and death between the holders of the triforce had been beaten to a pulp then tossed into a corner by a being of higher power.

The power he could feel emanating from the unknown variable in front of him was a testament to his theory.

And he could feel that it was a force no to trifle with.

…still, his curiosity got the better of him. And even though it was difficult through the corruption, he spoke.

"...You…what are you…?"

As the figure approached him, the only answer he got was silence.

* * *

Ganondorf felt something another _change_ within him.

The lord-to-be was on his way to the capital along with his troops and had recently unleashed a corruption in the woods of Kokiri.

It was a part of his plan to prevent the knowledge of the Deku tree in acting as an obstacle of his quest to conquer Hyrule, and so far he had managed to do it undetected. Things had been going on without a hitch.

Yet… recent things had him to _reconsider_ his thoughts.

**Run away.**

For the past few minutes his hardened warrior instincts were telling him to flee. All the while this has been happening, his attention was solely focused on one direction.

Namely, the direction of the same forest he corrupted weeks ago.

**Leave. You're going to die.**

_There it is again._

He is worried. Ganondorf is a man that had sought power since the day he was born. His obsession led to results, and while he may not be the _strongest_, there is still the fact that he is _one _of the strongest.

Yet the feeling he bathed in, he felt small. He felt tiny.

_Insignificant._

And whatever is causing this, he doesn't have a clue.

What he was dreading to think about this though, is that whatever the one causing these… reactions to him are targeting his corruptions.

_His _corruptions. Corruptions that came from _him_.

It was, technically in his spell, a part of _himself_.

And whatever thing targeting it has so much killing intent that it drowns him even from so far away.

"My liege? Are you alright?"

Atop his steed, he looked at the dark clouds beginning to form in the skies and frowned.

"It's going to rain. Pick up the pace." he said, looking at his lieutenant. He increased the speed of his horse, going away from the forest.

As he sped away, the lieutenant can only wonder how her unstoppable liege had a trace of fear in his face.

* * *

Inside the Deku tree, the thing that what was once a mortal had just finished beating down a spider creature with giant, and most especially, _vulnerable_ eyes.

The monsters were weak, unlike what he was used to. So what he thought would be a half an hour of one-sided violence had been reduced to a mere fifteen minutes.

And ten of those minutes were trying to get up the tree's upper floor since the vines can't support his armor's weight.

It was refreshing to fight other things for once though. Things get boring in hell after getting used to it.

As the guy in armor rolled his shoulders and popped some joints here and there, he was surprised to see a thing fall off the spider's body.

With nothing else better to do, he picked it up.

It was a heart.

Not hearts that he usually tore off demon's bodies, but a _cartoonish _heart-shaped object encased in glass. It was surprisingly heavy, and while he was grasping it he could feel the object _pulsating,_ much like a normal heart.

It was also emanating a power that reminds him of… life. He thought it was appropriate, seeing it was a heart. Hearts let you live after all. You'll die without a heart.

The same probably doesn't go for him though. Or most of hell's denizens, for that matter.

Going back to the heart, he just pocketed it away. For some reason, it looks important. Important things lead to more important things. Who knows, maybe it's a weapon, he thought.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he was enveloped by a bright blue light. Then suddenly, he found himself in front of the same tree he entered. The humongous tree has it's attention to him.

There was silence.

"...Thank you, armored man. If it weren't for your quick intervention, I would have been forced to turn myself back to a mere sapling." the tree bellowed with sincere gratitude.

Said armored man didn't give any sort of reply.

"...With your actions, I am most definitely in your debt. Is there any way I can help you with?" he asked.

No response.

"...Anything you want to know in these lands? Some sort of divination, perhaps?"

Still no response.

The tree seemed to be unnerved by it and coughed uncomfortably, "W-well, if there is nothing that you want, do you mind me asking certain questions? Who are you? And why are you sent here instead of the chosen child?"

…

"...Err…Hello? Do you hear me? Do you understand me, even? Can you—Wait, where are you going!?"

It was at this point the man decided to just leave, since he started to walk away from the clearing. Though he stopped when the tree suddenly raised his voice.

The tree let out a tired sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this…" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The Deku tree had called some of the kokiris in hopes of communicating with the man in strange armor using body language. A few inadequate sign languages and crude drawings later, the tree had determined the problem why the man didn't reply to him.

The man doesn't speak their language.

He has no idea what they were talking about.

In hindsight, the tree should have expected it. The armor itself is a dead giveaway. Made of what he could tell as advanced technology not found anywhere in the world, the man being an outsider would not be too far off.

From what he could tell, his physique is very similar to the hylians. He had disregarded the theory of him being an automaton since the power he sensed is originating from the inside itself. If it were one, then the power would originate from the entire being, _including_ the armor.

And by the sounds of the occasional grunt from fighting the corruption inside him earlier, it seems that what was inside was a male.

And aside from that… none at all.

The man was a mystery.

"Mister Tree? What should we do next?" a kokiri asked as he looked up to his face.

The tree looked at the man sitting at the ground cross-legged, seemingly looking amused at the kokiri trying to teach him words with wooden cards, despite wearing a full set of armor.

"...We shall give aid to our armored friend over there," he said to the kokiri.

Then, he looked in the horizon in thought. Dark clouds were forming just near the silhouette of Castle Hyrule, making an ominous sight.

"I have no doubt that he would be needed in time…"

* * *

**AN: This was made because of a theory saying that Link and Doomguy are one and the same. It actually sounds plausible to me, I don't know why. And then there's also the fact that Doom Eternal has a shotgun with a hookshot. It seems like ID is subtly making fun of these people.**

**But for real, if it's about theories, I'd rather say that Doomguy is a Power Ranger that has way too much Power. Seeing that there are mechs in Doom Eternal as well, it might not be too far off.**

**Ples Review. Thenks.**


End file.
